In the past, a myriad of paper and paperless forms have been developed and used to aid in this process. For example, OSHA (Occupational Safety & Health Administration) form No. 200 is a fill-in-the-blanks form, with blanks for specific information about a given accident, such as the name of the injured, the type of injury, the severity of the injury and the extent of any resulting absence from work. While it is relatively simple for a user to complete the form, only the most experienced user is able to complete the form with any type of standardization. Furthermore, it is difficult to coordinate such standardization among disparate users, as is desirable in a large, multi-plant workplace. Computer databases have also been used to track employee information and accident statistics. However, no method has, prior to the present invention, interrelated predefined lists of the possible variables used in accident reporting to repeatably produce consistent accident reports, nor has any previously done so using a plurality of defined lists of such variables stored on a computer.